fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairytale Romance
Fairytale Romance (フェアリテール・ローマンス) is a song of #OnlineStar. The song first debuts in Episode 01 as insert song. In the anime, it's also Kira's first released single. Overview Fairytale Romance is Kira Star's debut song and the first song, she writes with the OnlineStar program. The song has got two versions; one that is used almost always in the series and debuts in Episode 02 and the first version that appears only in the first episode. The first versions' instrumental differs from the final version and the tuning of the voice isn't as good as in the final version. Fairytale Romance is, thanks to the public hype that was created around it, likely Kira's most famous song. The song was used to promoted the anime, alongside Arigatou and Owaranai Story. Design The first outfit consists of a pair of white sneakers with gold laces and silver-glittering stars at the the outerside. She wears a pair of knee-leight socks in black and white. As well, Kira wears a white blouse that Mai compares to her school uniform. A loose, rather short skirt based on her school uniform in dark blue and a dark blue cardigan around her hips are also part of the outfit. She also has got a silver MP3-player in the chest pocket of her blouse. The earphones are in her ears. The main color is red. She now wears a light pink skirt with a dark red gradient, with a larger, dark red skirt above this one. The skirt has got a yellow-golden ribbon. Below a dark red vest, she wears a light pink blouse which has got puffy short sleves. Several yellow-golden ribbons hold the vest which is over the blouse together. The vest has got two pockets. She wears a peal bracelet on her right arm and a ribbon on her left arm. The socks are light pink but have a yellow-golden part in the beginning. She wears dark pink ballerinas with yellow-golden ribbons. Music Video The scenery of the music video is a CD flying in the blue sky. Mainichi, watashi wa mado kara miteru" Kira is standing on a CD in the blue sky, surrounded by white clouds. Reaching out her hand towards the blue sky above her, she smiles while the camera circles around her quickly. "My Prince wo mieru" The four lights switch up and Kira starts dancing. "Ne Fairytale Romance wo hoshii" The CD starts spinning around, taking out a stick, she turns the clouds into cotton candy, eating a bit. Throwing the cotton candy away, she continues to perform. Once "Ne Romance Story wo hoshii" is sung, the user scrolls back to the top. Now, the sky has turned dark slowly and millions of starts are shining. Once the "Wowowow" part starts, several Chinese lanterns fly towards the sky. Kira now uses a mic to sing. When singing the first refrain again a close up of her face is featured before the song ends with the final line. The logo ("Fairytale Romance") appears and the video fades out. Lyrics Insert Version The version of episode 01 uses other tuning and a different instrumental |-|Japanese= 毎日、私は窓から見える いつ変化するのだろうか ただどこの古い退屈な人生 決して変化しない ね フェアリテール・ローマンスを欲しい ストーリー以外の何か 望むフェアリテール・ローマンス なぜ一度本物になるじゃないか 魔法のフェアリテール・ローマンス 退屈な人生の代わりに フェアリテール・ローマンス ちょうど数秒間 Wowowow あなたと私だけに Wowowow ちょうど数秒間 Wowowow 私に必要の勇気を与える |-|Romanized= Mainichi, watashi wa mado kara miteru Itsu henka suru no darou ka Tada doko no furui taikutsuna jinsei Kesshite henka shinai Ne FEARIITEIRU ROMANSU wo hoshii SUTOORI igai no nani ka Nozomu FEARIITERU ROMANSU Naze ichido honmono ni naru janai ka Mahou no FEARIITERU ROMANSU Taikutsuna jinsei no kawarini FEARIITEIRU ROMANSU Choudo suu byoukan Wowowow Anata to watashi dake ni Wowowow Choudo suu byoukan Wowowow Watashi ni hitsuyou no yuuki wo ataeru |-|English= Every day, I look out of the window Wondering when it will change Just this old boring life It's never changing Hey, I want a Fairytale Romance Nothing else but a story My wished Fairytale Romance Why can't it be real once A magical Fairytale Romance Instead of this boring life Fairytale Romance Just for a few seconds Wowowow For you and me Wowowow Just for a few seconds Wowowow Give me the courage, I need to do it Full Version |-|Japanese= 毎日、私は窓から見える いつ変化するのだろうか ただどこの古い退屈な人生 決して変化しない マイ・プリンスを見える いつ来るか？ 私は生きたくない 人生から私を救いなさい 愛するものを与える ね フェアリテール・ローマンスを欲しい ストーリー以外の何か 望むフェアリテール・ローマンス なぜ一度本物になるじゃないか 魔法のフェアリテール・ローマンス 退屈な人生の代わりに フェアリテール・ローマンス ちょうど数秒間 「昔、昔」っては すべての始まり 現実を除く、もちろん 王子は姫を救うがない まだ女の子だから わからなかった この世界には冒険もある しかし私はファンタジーを気にしない ただ私のロマンスストーリーを欲しい ね ロマンスストーリーを欲しい だれは残りについてを思うか 親愛なロマンスストーリー 確かに本当のことではない 本物のロマンスストーリー 退屈な人生の代わりに ロマンスストーリー あなたと私だけに Wowowow あなたと私だけに Wowowow ちょうど数秒間 Wowowow ね フェアリテール・ローマンスを欲しい ストーリー以外の何か 望むフェアリテール・ローマンス なぜ一度本物になるじゃないか 魔法のフェアリテール・ローマンス 退屈な人生の代わりに フェアリテール・ローマンス ちょうど数秒間 私に必要の勇気を与える |-|Romanized= Mainichi, watashi wa mado kara miteru Itsu henka suru no darou ka Tada doko no furui taikutsuna jinsei Kesshite henka shinai MAI PURINSU wo mieru itsu kuru ka? Watashi wa ikitakunai jinsei kara watashi wo sukui nasai Aisuru mono wo ateru Ne FEARIITEIRU ROMANSU wo hoshii SUTOORI igai no nani ka Nozomu FEARIITERU ROMANSU Naze ichido honmono ni naru janai ka Mahou no FEARIITERU ROMANSU Taikutsuna jinsei no kawarini FEARIITEIRU ROMANSU Choudo suu byoukan 'Mukashi, mukashi" tte wa subete no hajimari Genjitsu wo nozoku, mochiron Ouji wa hime wo sukuuga nai Mada onnanoko dakara wakaranakatta Kono sekai ni wa bouken mo aru Shikashi watashi wa FANTAJII wo kinishinai Tada watashi no ROMANSU SUTOURII wo hoshii Ne ROMANSU SUTOURII wo hoshii Dare wa nokori ni tsuite wo omou ka Shin aina ROMANSU SUTOURII Tashika ni hontou no kotode wanai Honmono no ROMANSU SUTOURII Taikutsuna jinsei no kawarini ROMANSU SUTOURII Anata to watashi dake ni Wowowow Anata to watashi dake ni Wowowow Choudo suu byoukan Wowowow Ne FEARIITEIRU ROMANSU wo hoshii SUTOORI igai no nani ka Nozomu FEARIITERU ROMANSU Naz ichido honmono ni naru janai ka Mahou no FEARIITERU ROMANSU Taikutsuna jinsei no kawarini FEARIITEIRU ROMANSU Choudo suu byoukan Watashi ni hitsuyou no yuuki wo ataeru |-|English= Every day, I look out of the window Wondering when it will change Just this old boring life It's never changing Looking at you, my prince When will you come Save me from the life I don't want to live Give me something to love Hey, I want a Fairytale Romance Nothing else but a story My wished Fairytale Romance Why can't it be real once A magical Fairytale Romance Instead of this boring life Fairytale Romance Just for a few seconds Everything starts with a "Once upon a time" Excluding reality, of course There is no princess saved by a prince Because I'm still a girl I might don't realize That this world holds adventures too But I don't care about fantasy I just want my romance story Hey, I want a Romance Story Who cares about the rest? My dear Romance Story That surely won't be real A real Romance Story Instead of this boring life Romance Story Only for you and me Wowowow For you and me Wowowow Just for a few seconds Wowowow Hey, I want a Fairytale Romance Nothing else but a story My wished Fairytale Romance Why can't it be real once A magical Fairytale Romance Instead of this boring life Fairytale Romance Just for a few seconds Give me the courage, I need to do it Trivia *The First Version's tuning which was done with the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku software was done bad on purpose. Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Songs Category:OnlineStar Music Category:Insert Song